You Moved On Why Can't I
by ktayyyyyyy
Summary: Eddie is all loved up and engaged with Melissa while Rachel is left alone, but will romance come in the form of one of the Governors, Set around Series 4 ep. 7
1. The Decision

*this is set after Eddie proposes to Melissa (series 4 episode 7)

Rachel is 25 in this

Eddie is 35

Melissa is 37

Rachel's sat in her office

_How could he do this, ask my sister to marry him, I have lost my chance he told me I was special...special my a**e...he has broken me, without him I can't live, I cant stay here every day and watch them together...as Steph said the next Mr. and Mrs. waterloo road..._

Rachel wiped away the tears in her eyes and picked up the phone.

Rachel: Hi can I speak to Nigel please

...

There was a knock on the door

Rachel: come in

Nigel: Hi

Nigel: Rachel what is this about?

Rachel takes an envelope out of her pocket

Nigel: no Rachel don't do this

Rachel: I I'm sorry...I'm resigning with immediate effect

Nigel: why

...

Rachel and Nigel are sat drinking whisky as Rachel tells him the story

Rachel: this is so unprofessional of me (wipes away tears)

Nigel: it's okay...are you sure about this?

Rachel: yes

Nigel gets up to leave

Nigel: am Rachel I was thinking of heading down to the pub to get some food ...would...would you like to join me

Rachel: amm...

Nigel: you...you dont have to

Rachel: I would love to


	2. The Pub

At the pub all the staff is celebrating Eddie and Melissa's engagement

Nigel and Rachel come in

Nigel: we can go somewhere else if you want

Rachel: no it's okay

Nigel and Rachel sit in the corner of the pub

Steph: Oh My God

Matt: what

Steph: that's Rachel and that fella from the board of governors

At the mention of Rachel's name Eddie head shoots up

Davina: they look pretty close

Rachel and Nigel are chatting and enjoying themselves

_I have never felt so relaxed with a man other then Eddie, Nigel's nice and caring Oh My God did he just put his hand around my shoulder_

Steph: wohooo Rachel come join us

Rachel: I will be one minuet

Rachel walks over to the staff

Eddie: I never knew we had a boards meeting

Rachel: we didn't (says bluntly)

Davina: are you here on a date

Melissa: what happened to Ben?

Rachel: me and Nigel are here to talk about school business now if you excuse me I should be getting back

Steph: (slurring) sleeping your way to the top Ms Mason...Getting yourself a pay rise

With that Rachel struts off angrily

Tom: Steph you shouldn't have said that

Nigel: Rach are you okay

_He called me Rach no one does that except Eddie...it felt nice_

Rachel: I'm okay (rubbing her hand against his arm)...let's just say that lot will probably be delighted when I leave...didn't even invite me here

Nigel sees the sad look in her eyes

Nigel: HEY you are a wonderful headmistress any school would be lucky to have you that is why I'm offering you the headship of The Royal girls School.

Rachel: are you serious

Nigel (laughing) yes

She hugs him but this doesn't go unnoticed by the staff

Steph: knew it...his always fancied her since the day she stepped foot in the school

Davina: I think they're cute

Tom: his old enough to be her father

Jasmine: ya suppose he must be 40

Melissa: WHAT Rach are only 25

Steph: nothing wrong with an older fell

Nigel: do you want to come back to mine for a coffee

Rachel: ya sure

They leave together


	3. Feelings Revealed

Melissa and Steph are at the karaoke

(Eddie)

_Nigel...Nigel hachcliff...How dare he take my Rachel...I'm soo in love with Rachel I don't want to marry Melissa but Steph and her big mouth..._

_..._

Rachel and Nigel are drinking coffee and talking

Rachel: your house is lovely

Nigel: thanks...not what you were expecting oi

Rachel laughs..: no

Nigel: His prat...Eddie for letting you goes

Rachel blushes

Nigel: I wouldn't let someone as beautiful as you go

Rachel looks down at her lap

Nigel hold her chin and leans forward until their lips meet, Rachel closes her eyes and lets him kiss her they part for a second before Rachel brushes her lips against his...


	4. A New Day

The sunlight beams in the curtains onto two body's intertwined

Nigel: morning gorgeous

Rachel smile

Rachel: morning

He pecks her on the lips

Nigel: want some breckie before we go to the Royal girls school

Rachel: okay

...

All the staff are in the staffroom waiting for Rachel to come in for the morning briefing

Steph: where is she?

Grantly: probably with Mr. Hachcliff

Eddie: I haven't seen her this morning

Just then Nigel walks in

Nigel: hello everyone, I have an announcement... Rachel resignated last night with immediate effect so you will be without a head for a couple of days but hopefully we will have someone for the end of the week...

All staff: what

Jasmine: why

Nigel: I'm afraid I'm not allowed say

Eddie: she's just left

Nigel: Rachel has been pointed as headmistress of the Royal girl's school

Grantly: don't blame her for leaving this place

Steph: so Mason gets a better job and leaves us in the lurch

Nigel: I can assure you ms mason did not leave ye in the lurch and if I was her I would have ran a mile after a week with staff like ye...NOW if you excuse me i have to go pick up Rachels things

...

Nigel is up in Rachel's office packing her things when Eddie storms in

Eddie: this is your fault Rachel was happy here til you made her take that job

Nigel: Mr. Lawson I did not make Rachel take the job...her reasons are proper and thrust me I would be blaming myself if I was you

Eddie: what

Nigel: she told me about how you told her she was special slept with her and then jumped into bed with her sister moved in with her and asked her to marry you

Nigel is walking out of office and down the stairs

Eddie runs after him

Eddie: how dare you I love her...it is none of your business

Nigel walks out into the yard where all the staff is gathered Eddie running after him

Eddie: oi you listen to me

Nigel swings around and punches him straight into the nose knocking Eddie to the ground

Nigel: that is from Rachel

...

Melissa runs over to Eddie

Melissa: what was that about?

Eddie; I will kill that prick


	5. Its Official

...

Rachel is sat down on the couch watching TV when threes a knock on the door

Rachel: hi

Nigel: hi

He kisses her

Nigel: I brought your stuff

Rachel: how did they take it?

Nigel: shocked, Eddie was upset

Rachel: was he

Nigel: ya...SO what did you think of the girl's school

Rachel: it was amazing all the girls were brilliant so kind and disciplined

Nigel: I knew you would like it...only the best for my girlfriend

He kisses her

Rachel: girlfriend...so are we officially going out now

Nigel: yes

They kiss

Rachel: what happened to your hand?

Nigel: I punched Eddie

She kisses his hand

Rachel: my hero

They laugh


	6. Two Weeks Later

...

Its two weeks now and Eddie has been pointed as head with Tom as deputy

It's a Friday and today Waterloo road are against the royal girls school for a spelling bee and a footie game

Rachel and Nigel are curled up in bed

Rachel wakes up

Nigel: big day today

Rachel; ya

They kiss

...

At waterloo road all the staff is getting ready for the match and spelling bee

Eddie: okay lets wipe does posh **** off the floor

Everybody cheers

...

All the staff and kids are in the playground when a bus pulls up

They girls get out

They all start to boo until Rachel gets out

Rachel; That enough

Everyone's shocked

Bolton: mason

Rachel: yes Bolton

Paul: what are you doing with does posh *****

Rachel: right girls into the dressing room

Rachel walks past the waterloo road pupils and staff

Eddie: Rachel

Rachel: what

Eddie: Why did you leave?

Bolton: ya miss were we not good enough init

Steph: ya why

Melissa: Rach, I'm your sister you haven't even rang me to tell me

Eddie: you just left...no warning

Rachel: it was for the best

Nigel comes over and puts hand around her shoulder

Nigel: come on

Rachel: Good... good luck

Tom: you too

With that Rachel walks away with Nigel's arms wrapped around her tears rolling down her face

Its half way during the match and the royal girls are winning 4:1 ...Eddie cant keep his eyes off Rachel who's wearing Nigel's coat with his arms wrapped around her

Steph; there cute

Davina: I'm glad she's happy

Melissa: she deserves it

(Eddie)

_I have lost her_

Eddies taughts are interrupted by Alison and Michael's arrival

Eddie: hey little man how are you

Michael; Where Rachel

Everyone looks awkward

Rachel is walking past

Michael: Rachieee

Rachel picks him up and spins him around

Rachel: hey cutie pie

Michael whisper something into Rachel's ear

Rachel smiles

Alison: Rachel

The two of them hug

Alison; are you and Nigel coming to the pub tonight with me and Alan

Rachel: ya

Alison; Eddies minding Michael so

Rachel: can't wait

Eddie is introducing Michael to Melissa

Michael doesn't like her he wants Rachel

Michael is clinging onto Rachel's legs

Alison: so how are things going with you and Nigel?

Rachel: great

They laugh which makes Eddie jealous

Steph notices this and winks at Rachel and Alison

Steph: so are their wedding bells for any of you two

Alison: not for me but I say for Rachel there might be

Rachel: she's joking but Steph what about you and security Dave

They three of them laugh

...

The Royal girls have won the foot ball match 8:3

Everyone is now in the hall for the spelling bee; Rachel Steph and Alison are sitting together at the back

Steph: Eddie has been in a right foul mood since you left

Alison: earlier he was so jealous

They laugh

All during the spelling bee Eddie can't help but look at Rachel

Rachel starts to feel dizzy

Steph: Rach are you okay

Rachel: ya just don't feel well

Alison: why don't we go out get some fresh air?

The three of them leave

Steph: will I get Nigel

Rachel: no it's okay his gone back to work

Eddie comes out

Alison: Steph why don't we take Michael get something to eat in the canteen leave these two alone

Alison and Steph leave


	7. I Love You

Eddie and Rachel sit down on a bench

Eddie: I miss you

Rachel: you do

Eddie: we all do

Rachel: ii miss you too

Eddie: we would really like you back as headmistress

Rachel sighs

(I want to come back but I just can't face him and her everyday. Rachel that shouldn't stop you you love this school)

Rachel: I want to come back too

Eddie: so do

Rachel (whispers) I can't

Eddie: why Rach tell me

Rachel: things changed

Eddie: what changed?

Rachel: me and you

Rachel gets up to go but feels dizzy and falls but Eddie catches her

Eddie: Rach Rach are you okay

Rachel: I fine Eddie let go of me

Rachel walks away

Eddie: I LOVE YOU RACH

Rachel stops suddenly

Rachel: what

Eddie: I Love you

Rachel (crying); Love you wouldn't know what love is ...love is where you do anything to protect someone where you feel fuzzy inside when you touch them and where when you kiss them your lips tingle...not telling someone there special and jumping into bed with their sister the next day, not taking advantage when there drunk and sleep with them and especially not getting engaged to their sister...I love you Eddie and I probably always will but we can never be together...

Rachel walks away leaving Eddie with tears in his eyes.


	8. Guess whos back

Rachel and Nigel are eating dinner

Nigel: Rach what's up?

Rachel: nothing's wrong just tired

Nigel: you should go to the Doctors you haven't been feeling great lately

Rachel: it's just the stress of working at a private school...high standards

Nigel: you hate it there don't you?

Rachel nods

Rachel's miss waterloo road

Nigel: you want to go back don't you?

Rachel: yes I do

All the staff are in the staffroom

Eddie: right listen up the new head teacher is arriving today

Steph: man or woman

Tom: we don't know

Grantly: probably a homeless druggie they picked up from the street

Jasmine: Grantly

They are interrupted by the clicking of heels down the hall

Melissa: it's a woman anyway

The door opens

Rachel: I'm back

All the staffs face light up (even Grantly)

Steph: Rachel (runs over and hugs her)

Rachel: Easy Steph

Eddie (smiles): you came back

Rachel: yes I missed you missed the trouble

They all laugh

Rachel: So assembly

They all groan

Rachel smiles

Rachel: it's good to be back

After assembly Rachel is sitting in her office happy to be back when Eddie walks in

Eddie: brought you coffee Rachel

Rachel: thanks you Eddie

Eddie: so Rachel what really brought you back?

Rachel takes a sip of coffee

Rachel: well like I said

But she doesn't have time to continue when she feels a sense of nausea come over her and she runs to the bathroom Eddie following her

Rachel is getting sick when Eddie comes in

He pulls back her hair

Eddie: Rach are you okay

Rachel: ya must have been something I have eaten

They are interrupted by Melissa and Steph coming in

Melissa: Eddie

Steph: what's going on?

Rachel: I felt sick and Eddie followed me

Melissa: are you okay

Steph; must have been all the drink you had last night at the pub

Rachel; Steph

Steph: you should have seen her she was legless Nigel had to pull her out of the pub

Melissa: Rach

Eddie: Rachel why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off

Rachel: IM Fine

Melissa: you obviously aren't

Rachel: why don't ye just mind your own business?

Melissa: Rach

Rachel gets up but feels dizzy

Steph: Rach are you okay

Rachel: ya got up too fast that's all

Rachel walks out but before she reaches the door her vision starts to go

Steph: Rachel Rachel

Rachel collapses

Melissa: oh my god

Eddie runs over to Rachel

Eddie: someone call an ambulance


	9. Shock Diagnosis

Rachel wakes up to Steph Eddie Melissa and Nigel's faces

Rachel: what's going on?

Melissa: you collapsed

Rachel: what

The Doctor comes in

Doctor: I would like to talk to Rachel alone please could ye step out

Steph: I will be back soon

Melissa: ya we will call in tonight

Nigel kisses Rachel

Nigel: I will be just outside the door

Rachel: why did I collapse?

Doctor: Rachel we have done some steps and it appears that...Congratulations your 4 months pregnant

Rachel: pregnant...4months

Doctor: yes

Rachel: oh sh*t

(I am having EDDIE LAWSONS baby)

Doctor: I will let this sink in

He leaves and Nigel walks in

Nigel: what's wrong Rach?

Rachel: I'm pregnant

Nigel: what

Rachel: I'm 4 months pregnant

Nigel: is it Eddies

Rachel nods and starts to cry

Nigel: hey its okay I will be there for you

Rachel: to this baby and the rest of the world you are the father

They kiss


	10. What?

The next day

Rachel is getting her first scan

Nurse: now Rachel if you can hop up on the bed, the gel might be a bit cold

Nigel is sitting next to Rachel holding her hand

Nurse: now hear is your little baby

The nurse starts to press a couple of buttons

Rachel: what's wrong?

Nurse: Rachel you are pregnant with twins

Rachel and Nigel: twins

Nurse: yes congratulations

Nigel: twins

They kiss

Nurse: I will get you some pics

Rachel: twins

Nigel: yes

Rachel: I love you

Nigel: Marry me

Rachel: what

Nigel: Marry me Rach


	11. Yes!

Rachel is shocked

Rachel: you are willing to marry me even though I am pregnant with some one else's kids cause you can't drop out in six weeks or six months cause I cant be having my heart broke again

Nigel: Rachel I am hear through good times and bad through sickness and health and till death do us part

They kiss

Rachel: yes (whispers)

Nigel: sorry I can't hear you

Rachel: Yes YES yes

He picks her up and kisses her

Nigel picks the ring out of his pocket and slips it on her finger

They kiss


	12. Alison

Next day

Rachel comes into school with a smile on her face which doesn't go unnoticed by Staff or students who are wondering what's going on

Rachel is in her office when Alison bursts in the door

Alison: oh my god Rach let's see

Rachel: (laughs) good morning to you to Alison

Rachel shows her the ring

Alison: how did he afford that?

Rachel laughs

Rachel: I don't know

Alison just stares in awe

Rachel: well I was wondering

Alison: yes

Rachel: would you be my maid of honor

Alison jumps up and hugs her

Alison: YES YES YES

Rachel: and Mickey can be my page boy

Alison: awwww Rach he would love that I'm taking him to the park later you should come

Rachel: ya okay

Alison: so how did he propose?


	13. Staffroom Gossip

Staffroom

Steph: anyone notice Rachel has a 20 watt smile today

Davina: ya she's glowing

Matt: being in a relationship suits her

Eddie Melissa and Rachel are coming in

Rachel has her hand in her pocket

Melissa: Rach is there something wrong with your hand

Rachel: ya hurt it lifting boxes last night

Steph: sure (whispers)

Everyone starts to giggle

Rob: I can have a look at it if you want

Rachel: no it's okay

Rachel goes into the kitchenette

Her phone rings (its Nigel)

Rachel: hi...no not yet...I meeting Alison this evening...I'm going to tell her about...ya...bye...love you too

Everyone is staring at Rachel

Steph: how's lover boy

Rachel: fine

Rachel takes her hand out of her pocket and through her hair

Steph: RACHEL IS THAT A RING

Melissa: Rachel are you engaged

Matt: OH my god

Rachel: yes...i got engaged

They all congratulate her

Eddie and Rachel are in the corner by themselves

Eddie: congratulations Rach (he kisses her on the cheek)

Rachel thanks Eddie


	14. The Park

Rachel is in the park waiting for Alison and Michael by the ducks

Michael: RACHIEEE

Rachel picks him up and spins him around

Rachel: Mickey I have a very special question to ask you

Michael nods

Rachel: since you're such a big boy I was wondering if you could be my pageboy at my wedding

Michael: really Rachie

Rachel: yes

Michael: yes

They hug

Michael: mom I'm going to be a page boy

Alison: really did you thank Auntie Rachel

Michael: thanks Rachiee

Rachel smiles

Rachel: why don't you go feed the ducks while I talk to your mom?

Michael nods and goes to feed the ducks

Alison and Rachel sit down

Alison: Rach what's wrong

Rachel: I'm pregnant

Alison: that's great you and Nigel must be delighted

Rachel: (crying) I'm 4 months pregnant

Alison: oh

Rachel: its eddies

Alison:...at least Michael will have a brother or sister so he won't be annoying me about having one

Rachel laughs

Rachel: Ali I'm not going to tell him

Alison: Rachel how are you going to keep it a secret

Rachel: change the dates a bit...I'm an awful mother

Alison: Rach you are going to be a great mom you see how Michael acts around you he adores you,

Rachel: twins I'm having twins

Alison: oh god that's going to hurt

Rachel laughs

Rachel: am I doing the right thing Alison...by not telling Eddie

Alison: Rach only you can answer that

They are interrupted by Michael

Michael: Daddyyyy

Alison and Rachel turn around to see Eddie walking towards them

Eddie: hi Mickey...Hi Rach Alison

Michael: watch me feed the ducks

Eddie: I will mate

Eddie sits next to Rachel and Alison

Alison: were just here discussing Rachs wedding

Eddie: oh

Alison: the two of ye are off getting married while I am stuck here being a single mom

A couple walks past with a baby crying

Alison: thank god Michael is out of that stage

Eddie: I would do anything for Mickey to be at that age again

Alison and Rachel look at Eddie

Eddie: I would love a baby

Rachel and Alison look at each other

Alison: you wouldn't if you had to have it...anyway I'm sure you and Melissa will have kids

Eddie: she can't

Rachel: Mel had a vasectomy after Philip was born

Alison: oh

Michael: Daddy come over here come over here

Eddie goes over to Michael

Rachel: oh no Alison he wants a baby and I can give him that

Alison: Rach what about you and Nigel it will out your relationship under strain

Rachel: what am I going to do?


	15. Guilt , revelations and realisations

A week later and Rachel can't hide her guilt

Nigel: Rach you have to stop stressing for the good of the babies

Rachel: I am and I'm sorry it's just

Nigel: Relax Rach

Rachel goes into the staffroom for the morning brief

Rachel is getting some sheets out of her bag when the scan photo slips out

Melissa: when were you going to tell us you were pregnant?

Rachel: we only found out ourselves recently

All staff: congratulations

Melissa: I'm going to be an aunty

Davina: so when is he or she due?

Rachel: they...were having twins

All the staff cheers

Rachel: I'm 5 months pregnant

Steph: woah

Davina: where do you hide it?

Rachel: I have been really sick so I'm not putting on that much weight

(Eddie)

5 months that's around the time we slept together her and Nigel weren't together then oh my god


	16. The glue finally sets

Rachel is walking out of the staffroom when Eddie pulls her into his classroom

Eddie: when were you going to tell me Rach?

Rachel: what

Eddie: don't play dumb Rachel...about the babies

Rachel: it is none of your business

Eddie: it is if there mine

Rachel: what makes you think that?

Eddie: oh I don't know the fact that you and I slept together 5 months ago and you and Nigel weren't together

Rachel: don't be ridiculous

Eddie: how is it ridiculous it's logical?

Rachel: and what does it matter if they are yours

Eddie: Rachel are they mine

Rachel: yes yes there yours

Eddie: oh my god

Eddie: how long have you known

Rachel: couple of weeks

Eddie: I'm going to be a dad

He hugs her

Nigel walks in

Nigel: what's going on?

Eddie and Rachel look at him

Nigel: you told him didn't you?

Rachel nods

Nigel: I guess congratulations Eddie

Eddie: thanks


	17. shopping

Its 1 month later and Rachel is now six months pregnant

Everyone knows the babies are Eddies

Rachel is shopping in mother care for the babies

Eddie is passing and sees her

Eddie: hey Rach shopping for the twins

Rachel: just having a look (laughs)

Eddie: there sooo small

Rachel: I know

Eddie sees Rachel eyeing up a white baby grow with little animals on it

Rachel: actually Eddie are you doing anything

Eddie: no why

Rachel: it's just I have a scan...I was wondering would you like to come

Eddie: are you kidding Rach I would love to

Rachel: okay I will just pop to the loo meet you at the door

Eddie: okay

When Rachel leaves Eddie goes to the counter and buys 2 of the baby grows Rachel liked


	18. scan

Eddie and Rachel are at the scan

Nurse: these babies are getting big

Rachel: I can feel it

Nurse: I say another 2 months and these will be ready to be born

Eddie/Rachel: REALLY

Nurse: yes...do ye want to find out the genders

Rachel looks at Eddie

Rachel: no we want it to be a surprise

Nurse: okay I will print some pictures off


	19. Walks in the park

Eddie and Rachel are walking through the park and sit down on a bench watching the ducks

Rachel: thanks for coming today

Eddie: thanks for letting me come

Rachel: ow

Eddie: what

Rachel: feel that (grabs his hand and lets him feel the baby kick)]

Eddie: Oh My God got some kicker there

Rachel: we do

Eddie: did you think of any names

Rachel: ya maybe Robbie and Kyle for boys and Holly and Gabriella for girls.

Eddie: there nice names

Rachel: I think the suit the name Lawson

Eddie: you're going to use my name

Rachel: ya sure your their dad

Eddie: thank you Rach


	20. Labour

Its 2 months later and Rachel is in her office with Eddie

Eddie: Rach im just saying you should be at home

Rachel: eugh your worse then Nigel now...ow

Eddie rushes over to her

Eddie: whats wrong

Rachel: the babies just kicked really hard

They hear a splash

Eddie: oh no

Rachel: my waters have broken

Outside eddie is helping Rachel to his car

Steph: whats wrong

Eddie: Rachels waters have broken

Steph: Oh my god

Rachel: shut up and get in

The three of them leave

At the hospital Rachel is screaming and holding eddies hand

Rachel: oh god this hurts

Eddie: so does my hand

Rachel: eddieeeeeeeeeeee

Eddie: come on rach

Rachel: never again

Eddie: dont think nigel will be too happy about that

Rachel: Nigel oh my god i forgot to call him

Eddie: dont worry Steph called him

Rachel: owwwwwww

Eddie: come on Rach come on

Midwife: congratulations its a boy

His cries fill the room

Rachel: a boy

Eddie: a son

Rachel: oh god theres another contraction

Midwife: just breath

Rachel: i am breathing i wouldnt be alive if i wasnt

nurse looks at eddie

Eddie: she studied science

Rachel: owwww

Another cry fills the room

Midwife: congratulations another boy

Rachel and eddie coo over there boys

Steph and nigel come in

Eddie: two boys

Nigel kisses rachel as steph awwws over the boys

Steph: such cuties


	21. Visiters

It's a couple of days later and Rachel and the boys are home

Eddie Michael and Alison come to visit

Alison: there so cute

Nigel comes in with Kyle

Eddie takes Kyle

Eddie: hey little man, have you been good for mommy and Nigel

Michael: Daddy they can't talk yet

Eddie: I know mate

They all laugh

Alison Michael and Nigel go into the kitchen to make tea

Eddie: Here I got you this

Rachel picks out the two animal print babies grows and a dressing gown that says NO. 1 Mommy

Rachel: Eddie...there gorgeous how did you know

Eddie: I saw you looking at them in mother care

Rachel: thank you Eddie

They hug

Alison: right we got to love ye and leave ye

Rachel: are you going already

Alison: ya getting Mickey off to bed...Now goodbye my wonderful godchildren

Alison leaves

Nigel: Rach I'm off

Rachel: must you go

Nigel: ya sorry I will make it up to you

They kiss

Nigel: bye little men (gives the twins a kiss)

Nigel: bye Eddie

Eddie: bye Nigel

Nigel leaves

Rachel: he has a course in London tomorrow

Eddie: do you want me to stay with you

Rachel: I would like that


	22. Night in

Rachel Eddie are watching TV

Rachel: this is rubbish

Eddie: it's not too bad...do you think that Denise welsh reminds you of Steph

Rachel laughs

Rachel: a bit I suppose

One of the twins start crying

Eddie: I will get him

Eddie goes into to Robbie who's awake

Eddie: hey, you cant sleep, when michael was your age and he couldnt sleep i used to read him stories but we dont have any so i will just have to tell you one...hey i will tell you about how me and your mommy met

Rachel can hear him through the baby monitor and smiles

Eddie: well see i my boss did something realy bad and he got fired and then i was boss..yess daddy was boss, but one day the Ria cheatman..a scary woman second scariest woman in the world after your mommy

Rachel laughs

Eddie:She introduced me to your mommy i thought she was stunning, gorgeous and way out of my league..i was a bit pissed off when Ria told me she was boss, she had all these big plans told me she dated a maths teacher and made out that there all dull as ditchwater even called me a dinasour

Robblie giggles

Eddie: you think thats funny little man you think daddy looks like a dinasour, anyway even though i was angry because your mom took my job i could see she was caring kind and amazing head teacher, do you know what kid without meeting her you wouldnt be here, ya the day you and kyle were born was the one of best days ever but the best day ever was the day i met your mother.

Rachel smiles

Eddie comes back down

Rachel: which one was it

Eddie: Robbie

Rachel: is he okay

Eddie: ya just a bit unsettled

Rachel: thanks eddie for everything


	23. Break ups

2 WEEKS LATER

Eddie is at home with Melissa

Melissa: how about we have the wedding soon

Eddie: Hmmm

Melissa: earth to eddie

Eddie: im thinking of getting this for the twins

Melissa: eddie our wedding

Eddie: Melissa sit down

Melissa; eddie

Eddie: i dont think this is working and you know more then me its not

Melissa; its rachel you love her

Eddie: ya i always have

Melissa: me and philip will move out tonight get out of you hair

Eddie: thanks mel

Melissa leaves

Rachel and Nigel are at home

Rachel: nigel sit down

Nigel: i will just clean this up

Rachel: nigel

Nigel: i know what this is about

Rachel: i just cant do it anymore

Nigel: its okay

Rachel: are we still friends doh

Nigel: ya of course


	24. Christening

Over the next couple of days Nigel had moved out and Eddie had moved in to help rachel with the twins

Christening

Its Kyle and Robbies Christening The godparents are Alison Steph Tom and Nigel

Eddie is playing with the twins while rachel is getting ready

Rachel comes down

Eddie: wow..Rach you look stunning

Rachel: thanks and your wearing a tie

They laugh

Its the afters of the christening and there all having a great time

Eddie and Rachel are putting the twins to bed

Eddie: its gone wild down there

Rachel: thats what happens when you leave steph over the drinks

They laugh

Eddie: there getting so big

Rachel: our boys are nearly 1 month old

Eddie: Rach i got you..well us something

Eddie hands rachel a envelope she takes out the brochure

Rachel: Blackpool

Eddie: yes for two weeks

Rachel: oh my god eddie...thank you

They kiss

Eddie: i love you rach

Rachel: i love you too eddie


	25. 5 months later

5 months later

Rachel Eddie michael and the twins are in blackpool

They enjoyed the week swimming,beach fish and chips and amusements

Eddie and Rachel are sat on the beach eating fish and chips

Rachel: thank you eddie it has been wonderful

Eddie: the boys enjoyed it

Rachel: mickey enjoyed the amusements its good for him to have a holiday after alisons death

Eddie: ya and the twins enjoyed it crawling around

Rachel: it was a dream the last two weeks pity we have to go home

Eddie: what if the dream didnt have to end

Rachel: Eddie what are you saying

Eddie: Rach lets move here fresh start

Rachel:are you serious

Eddie: yes

Rachel: yes

They kiss under the moon light and it was that night that rachel and eddie knew things would get better.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

4 Years later and Eddie (37) and Rachel (29) Lawson are back at waterloo road, after that night Rachel and Eddie moved to Blackpool with Michael, Robbie and Kyle. 3 months later Eddie and Rachel got married. Michael Lawson is now 8 years old and in primary, Robbie and Kyle are 4, and the newest addition Niamh is 9 months old, Rachel has recently found out that she is pregnant and expecting a boy which they have decided they will call Liam.

While they were away Tom and Davina broke up after he declaring his love for rose tom and Rose got married and have a little girl Ciara.

Steph even found herself a man and got married late last year to Dave Clifford a rich businessman whos just as big a gossip as Steph

Nigel and Rhea have been together 2 years now.

Matt and Colin got married and adopted a little girl from vietnam

Grantly is still the same

THE END


End file.
